Fainting and Kissing
by siriencia
Summary: Sanada had stolen Yukimura's heart. He just didn't know it... Until now. Warning: BL.


_A/N: Hiya guys! I've been thinking about this one for a while, and I thought I'd use this opportunity to get back into writing. It's probably a little rough, but enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. It would be much more exciting if I did._

* * *

><p>Yukimura glanced at Sanada. Sanada was playing a match against Marui, and was winning by a significant margin, but Yukimura would expect nothing less. Girls lined the fence watching breathlessly. It seemed like there were more of them every day. They were getting to be such a nuisance. Yukimura let his eyes wander for a minute to observe the rest of the tennis members. They were all working hard. The next tournament was coming up soon. Yukimura's gaze soon wandered back to the tennis match. Sanada's muscles flexed in the sunlight, and Yukimura felt his heart skip a beat. Sanada had stolen Yukimura's heart, although he didn't know it. It seemed to Yukimura that Sanada was made of stone. You could never tell what he was thinking. Well, unless he was angry. Suddenly, Yukimura's vision dimmed, and he shook his head and rubbed his forehead.<p>

_It must be the heat._

Yukimura shook his head again, and a wave of dizziness washed over him. He swayed, his hand reaching out to balance himself. He faintly heard someone shout his name, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sanada had been watching Yukimura out of the corner of his eye. He was a little worried, because Yukimura had been acting strangely the past few days. Sanada returned his attention to the game. Marui wasn't a particularly difficult opponent. It was more practice for Marui than for him. Sanada glanced back at Yukimura, to see him swaying. Sanada forgot all about the game when he saw Yukimura stagger. He dropped his racket and sprinted towards Yukimura, just as he began to fall.<p>

"Yukimura!"

Sanada's mind was blank. He couldn't think of anything else except to get to his fallen captain. Sanada reached Yukimura in seconds. He bent down and gathered Yukimura in his arms. People began to gather around them.

"Buchou!"

"What happened!"

Sanada pushed his way through the ring of worried teammates, ignoring their offers of help. He walked at a brisk pace, not slowed down by the burden in his arms. Girls hovered around him, worriedly trying to help but just getting in the way.

"Oh no! Is he alright?"

"I hope he's ok."

"Sanada-sempai is there anything we can do to help?"

Sanada continued to ignore their chatter. As soon as they reached the nurses office, Sanada shooed the girls out of the office with a glare, saying, "He needs peace and quiet."

* * *

><p>Sanada settled into a chair next to Yukimura's bed. Yukimura was sleeping peacefully. Sanada pushed a stray hair out of Yukimura's face. The nurse had said that Yukimura was just exhausted from working too hard, and that he should be fine in a day or two. Sanada looked up at the clock. He had to go and finish up tennis practice. He stood, and looked into Yukimura's face. He didn't want to leave, but he had to carry out his responsibilities.<p>

* * *

><p>Sanada returned to the nurse's office after dismissing everyone. He would go home after checking to make sure that Yukimura was fine. Sanada opened the door to see a girl sitting on the bed next to Yukimura. She was leaning over him, and her curtain of hair blocked Sanada's view. Something unidentifiable rose up in Sanada, and all he knew was that he wanted that girl far away.<p>

Sanada loudly cleared his throat. The girl spun around to see Sanada glaring daggers at her and she hastily stood up.

"Sanada-san! I was just feeling Yukimura-san's forehead to see if he had a fever."

Sanada continued to glare at her in silence. She fidgeted until she finally said, "I'll go now." She inched past Sanada, giving one last glance at Yukimura before she fled.

Sanada closed the door and turned around to see Yukimura sitting up, amusement etched across his face.

"Yukimura!"

"Yes, Sanada?"

Sanada sputtered incoherently for a few seconds. Then he said, "What was that?"

"That? That was just a girl who thought she could kiss me if she thought I was asleep."

"What? But... How could you let her take advantage of you like that?" Sanada asked angrily, striding to the side of the bed.

"I knew that you were going to come and stop her," Yukimura said, eyes glowing mischievously.

"You-" Sanada broke off and sighed heavily.

"Well she didn't actually do anything." Yukimura motioned for Sanada to lean towards him. "In fact she didn't do anything nearly like this."

Yukimura leaned up and wrapped his arms around Sanada's neck and pulled him down. Sanada grunted in surprise and Yukimura, taking advantage of Sanada's confusion, carefully touched his lips to Sanada's. Sanada froze in surprise. He reflexively tried to jerk back, but Yukimura held on tight. Prevented from moving, Sanada stared at Yukimura's happy face. A thought crossed Sanada's mind.

_This feels... good._

He loosened his muscles and hesitantly began to kiss back. A slow realization dawned on him.

_Do I... I like Yukimura!_

For once, Sanada did not try to fit this new piece of information into a box. He just knew that it felt right.

A soft sigh escaped Yukimura's lips, and he loosened his arms so Sanada could pull away. Sanada didn't move for a few seconds, but eventually he moved back a bit. Upon seeing Sanada's eyes, a radiant smile filled Yukimura's face. Sanada felt strange. He knew that he should have been freaking out, but he could only feel content.

"Sanada. I didn't know you could be so passionate," Yukimura said playfully.

A faint blush tinged Sanada's cheeks. He cleared his throat, not sure what to say. "Well. I didn't really know either."

Yukimura smirked. "I wasn't really expecting that. Although I'm very pleased with the results," he said playfully. He continued, "Shall we tell the whole team the news?"

Sanada was staring at the curve of Yukimura's lips. "Let's keep it a secret for now."

"That's fine with me. I can keep you all to myself." Yukimura smiled suggestively. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

Sanada, seeing Yukimura so eager, smiled slightly. He reached for Yukimura and they were alone in the world.


End file.
